Whispy Woods
Whispy Woods is also name of the forest Whispy Woods is found in, it's article is Whispy Woods Forest. Whispy Woods (ウイスピーウッズ, Uisupī Uzzu) is a recurring boss in the ''Kirby'' series. He first appeared in Kirby's Dream Land and is a giant apple tree that has a face and a branch-like nose. His attacks are to make apples fall on Kirby, blow air puffs, and shoot his roots at Kirby. The best way to counterattack without a copy ability is to inhale apples and shoot them back at him. In The Games ''Kirby's Dream Land Whispy's first appearance. He is the boss of the game's first stage, Green Greens. Whipsy will try to drop apples on Kirby which Kirby must inhale then spit back, he also will spit air puffs which Kirby can't inhale. He later returns near the end of the game in Mt. Dedede when Kirby must fight all of the game's bosses over again. This appearance set the standard for his future appearances in the games. In extra mode Whispy will move faster and also occasionally drop Gordos which roll along the ground and must be jumped over. Though touching Wispy won't hurt Kirby touching his nose will take away two HP, this prevents Kirby from jumping while standing next to Whispy. Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland Whispy returned in this game as the boss of Vegetable Valley and is no different from his appearance in Dreamland except now Kirby can enter the fight with a copy ability making the fight much easier. Also his nose will no longer hurt Kirby if he runs into it. ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 Whispy is once again the boss of the game's first level, Grass Land. This time however he is fought in two rounds the first of which has him wearing a strange mask that makes him unable to shoot air pellets at Kirby, but has gained the ability to shoot up his roots at Kirby like spikes. He is still fought the same as the previous games and after taking a certain amount of damage his mask falls off and Kirby must dodge his air pellets as well as his roots and apples. Kirby's Dream Course In ''Kirby's Dream Course multiple Whispy Woods appear and serve as bumpers sending Kirby bouncing off when hit. They can only be killed with Spark ability. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra In Spring Breeze (an enhanced remake of Kirby's Dream Land) Whispy once again is the boss of Green Greens and is fought similary to his appearence in Kirby's Adventure. In Revenge of Meta Knight (another of Super Star's eight games) Kirby encounters a variation of Whispy Woods called Twin Woods just after Kirby defeats the Whispy we all know. The Twin Woods are conjoined twins facing each other that must be fought at the same time. They have most of Whispy's attacks as well as some new ones such as spinning to drop worms from their branches that Kirby can't inhale and trading sections of their trunk. ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 Like in ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 Whispy Woods is the boss of Grass Land but this time he has been possessed by Dark Matter. The format to beat him is slightly different this time as instead of just dropping apples from his branches, Whispy spits out various fruit and vegetables that Kirby must inhale and shoot back at him. After roughly four hits, Whispy becomes "angry" and begins to chase Kirby using his roots to walk as screen starts to scroll automatically. Now Kirby has to run away from Whispy while fighting him. In his angry state the fruit Whispy spits out takes on a rotten or bruised appearence but still can be inhaled and spit out the same. If Kirby gets all of the Heart Stars in stage one before fighting Whispy, he will be cured of his possession and no longer attack Kirby if he enters the boss stage again. ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards In ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Whispy Woods is the boss of Pop Star. Kirby travels a circular path around Whispy inhabited by three Whispy Woods Jr.. Kirby must inhale the apples Whispy spits at him and shoot them at the Whispy Jrs. Once all of them are destroyed Whispy becomes angry and tries to shoot his roots up at Kirby who must spit the apples that fall from his branches at his roots to damage him. Whispy can also spit air pellets at Kirby but they are extremely easy to dodge. ''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Whispy Woods appears in this game with a friendlier role, appearing in some levels to teleport Kirby to a different part of the level. Kirby Air Ride In ''Kirby Air Ride Whispy Woods cameos in the City Trial Mode in the small patch of forrest to the West of the city map. He doesn't attack and if Kirby runs into him enough he will start crying like when defeated in most other games. ''Kirby Squeak Squad Whispy makes a small cameo in the title screen. Kirby Super Star Ultra Super Star Ultra had all of Superstar's Whispy Wood bosses and a new one called Whispy Wood's Revenge. This one could make bad apples and summon Gordos and poisonous insects to attack/ Other Kirby Games Whispy is a boss in both ''Kirby's Pinball Land and Kirby's Block Ball, fought using pinball flippers of bumpers to throw Kirby at him while he uses his air pellets, apples, and Gordo to try to throw Kirby off corse. In The Anime ]] In Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Whispy is an ally of Kirby, Tiff and Tuff and the ruler of Whispy Woods Forest. ''Smash Bros. Series'' Whispy Woods also cameos in all three Super Smash Bros. games where he appears in the background of Kirby's stages Dreamland in Smash Bros. and Green Greens in Melee and Brawl. He interferes with the fight by blowing the characters around with a weak gust of wind, and in the Green Greens stage he also drops apples that can ether be picked up and thrown or occaisonly eaten to recover damage. Strangely the trophy for Whispy Woods' apples in Brawl states that he doesn't actually grow his own appleshttp://brawlcentral.com/content.php?p=trophy/kirby/apples. Trivia * Though Whispy Woods does not appear in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror, a boss named King Golem bears a great resemblance to Whispy, except he is actually a stone pillar instead of a tree. He also acts similarly (dropping rocks on to the stage like Whispy drops apples). * The tree that appears on the title screen and file select screen for Kirby: Squeak Squad is in fact Whispy Woods (only part of his face is visible though, with the rest being obscured by the game's logo). Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses